What if Venom existed in WWII?
by InnerVenom123
Summary: Venom terrorizes an alternate world that is at the year 1942! Other characters include Mac Gargan, alternate versions of Norman Osborn and Peter Parker!
1. Berlin in ruins

In each dimension there is an alternate version of you. Each has different lives, with different opportunities, they all are alike however, there is always a defining feature of existence that sticks with them, like one person and his alternates will always have cancer, or one will always have freckles, and some will always be heroes. This is one of those cases. This is the story of Edward Brock, soldier fighting in WWII, the year is 1942, and his feature will alter this world's history, forever.

BERLIN, GERMANY

A young boy is wandering across a devastated Berlin, examining the battlefield.

Boy: Why? Why did this happen?

The boy wanders through broken buildings, across burning homes, avoiding stepping on the bloody bodies that litter the streets.

Boy: Why?

The boy sits on a rock. He cries.

Boy: I wish I was dead! Why did this happen?

A shadowy figure comes near the boy, from behind

??? : Don't worry; I'll take care of you.

Boy: Huh?

The boy looks behind him and sees a black beast, maybe 9 feet tall, long tongue, giant white eyes. A mans head is sticking out of the chest, talking to him.

Edward: Don't worry, come with me.

Boy: OH MY GOD!!

Venom: Time to feed!!!

The monster lunges at the boy, ripping him into tiny pieces, then feasting on the corpse.

The monster sits, then the man comes from within the monster to the outside, attached by black strands on his arms and legs.

Edward looks at the monster.

Edward: Why did you do that?!?!

Venom: We were hungry.

Edward: I was hungry too, but why did you-

Suddenly Edwards feels strange, as if he was chewing a bite of a big hamburger, the taste of meat goes in his mouth, and then he is full.

Edward: Oh my god.... that's why...

Venom: We liked the flesh; we knew you wouldn't so we changed the flavor for your tastes.

Edward: If you eat people...

Venom: You don't go hungry.

Edward: Just like how I said I wanted this war to end, and now....

Venom: Berlin is in ruins, and Hitler is dead. Next is Japan.

Edward: So basically...

Venom: We live to do your bidding, for the occasional feast, of course.

Edward: Of course.

Edward walks back into the monsters chest, and once inside, begins to think

(How could this have happened? I was just a soldier. Why?)

2 DAYS AGO

Sergeant: Brock, go check for any Germans. I'll make sure the team is safe.

Edward: Yes sir.

Edward begins to walk away, and then the sergeant grabs his shoulder.

Sergeant: If you fuck this up, we'll die, do a decent job. Or else.

He says it in an ominous tone of voice.

Edward: Yes sir.

Edward walks away

Edward: Stupid ass, like I want us to die.

Edward looks for at least an hour, and then he gets out his radio.

Edward: No Germans.

Sergeant: Good. Come on back.

Edward walks back and then an explosion rocks a field a few hundred yards away.

KABOOM!!!

Fire rockets sky.

Edward ducks.

Edward: Damn! Better not be Germans!

Edward looks up and sees no artillery. He instead sees a faint glow in the distance.

Edward: Wow, better go see what it is.


	2. How did this happen?

Edward walks over to the glow. When he closes in he sees it, a crater.

Edward: Whoa….

Edward comes closer

(What could that be? I wonder…)

Edward looks at the crater, walking closer to the fallen object. He bends down to inspect it

Edward: What the….

He sees a glowing rock.

Edward: A meteor?

Suddenly blackness oozes from the meteor.

Edward: Strange… but somehow…. I feel… like I've seen this before….

The black ooze stops and a strand lifts itself, almost as if it's looking towards Edward.

Edward: Are you…alive?

A strange hissing sound comes from the ooze.

Edward: No way….

Edward reaches out with his hand to touch the ooze.

Edward: Come on; don't be afraid, I've got you….

The ooze leaps forward, onto Edwards face!

Edward: AUGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!

The ooze grows immensely, covering Edwards's entire body in a black cocoon.

(NO!! NO!!! LET ME GO!! I WANT!!!! DAMN YOU SARGE!!!)

The cocoon tightens, and then expands. It morphs into the shape of a man, and stands up, nearly 9 feet tall.

The monster grows a mouth, teeth, and a tongue so long that it fondles the grass near the beast's feet. A white spider grows on the beast's chest.

Venom: Damn you sergeant. The host doesn't like him, HE MUST DIE!!!!

Venom gets on all fours and runs wildly like an animal towards the camp.

BASE CAMP, SEARGENT'S QUARTERS

Serge: Damn, Brock's been gone a long while.

The serge looks towards the window, and sees an explosion

*BOOM*

A tank is thrown like a rag doll, soldiers shooting, shouting, and dying

Soldier: GET TO SERGE; HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY GUNS ON HIM!!!

Soldier 2: ROGER!

The soldier runs towards Serge's room, Serge watches through the window, he can't believe his eyes.

ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The soldier enters Serge's room

Soldier: GET UNDER YOUR DESK!

Serge stares at the window.

Soldier: NOW!

The soldier grabs Serge and throws him under the desk.

The soldier goes to check the window, the fighting has stopped, and he gets out his radio.

Soldier: John, Tom, ANYONE DO YOU READ!?!?!?!

There is nothing but static. The soldier is still.

Serge looks out from under his desk, and sees the soldier impaled on a black tentacle.

Soldier: uhh… ahh… why… what are… you?

The tentacle moves out of his chest, and he drops to the floor.

*THUD*

The serge convulses in pure terror. 35 armed American soldiers killed in less than 3 minutes…

(I'm going to die, I'm going to die. WHY AM I GOING TO DIE?!?!)

Serge: WHY!?!?!?

The serge covers his mouth, but it's too late.

Venom: Hi.

A giant hand grabs him and lifts him out from under the desk.

Venom: Hello. You're the Serge.

Serge: Oh my god!

Venom: We're feeling hungry.

Venom grabs the Serge's head, and snaps his neck.

*CRICK*

Venom rips the head off like a twist-off on a beer bottle. He rips the top of the head off and starts licking the brains

*slurp*

Venom: Mmm… that's good.

Venom snaps the body in two, and eats the organs that fall out.

*SLURP*

*GULP*

Venom: Delicious. We can't let the host know yet, he might get mad, and we did go a little overboard. Time to go back.

Venom leaps out of the hut, jumping leaps and bounds back to the meteor, and lands.

Venom: Back to Brock.

The blackness flows into Edwards's body. He collapses.

Edward: What happened? Where….

He remembers the ooze and passing out.

Edward: Better get back to serge.

Edward gets up and starts walking back to the camp.

Edward: No…

He sees smoke, and begins to run.

Edward: NO!!!

Edward runs to a soldier.

Edward: Why… oh god why….

The soldier has been ripped in half, a look of pure terror on the soldier's face.

(How could this have happened?)

He runs to Serge's hut and walks in.

Edward: HOLY SHIT!!!

He sees Serge's mangled corpse, some parts look like they were eaten, Serge's eyes still open, one out of his head.

Edward: HUGGGGHHH!!!

Edward vomits. He runs out of the room. Runs out of the camp, past the toppled tanks, past his friends who look like mangled rag dolls, past everything, trying desperately to run from the nightmare. All the cars were toppled.

(I'm stranded! All the cars and tanks are gone!)

Edward: WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!


End file.
